


3AM

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, Maybe Not So Ex, Modern AU, Sleep Deprived Nyx, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: Nyx was so sleep deprived after pulling yet another double shift that he may or may not have just crawled into bed with his ex.





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [loriemitchell](http://loriemitchell.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.

Nyx stumbled into the apartment building, cold, soaked from the rain, and exhausted.

Due to being short staffed he'd been forced to pull a double shift at the hospital and, between that and a ten car pile up on the highway, he was beyond dead on his feet.

If a person could resemble a zombie he was fairly certain he did.

Shambling up the stairs he dug his keys from his pocket, grumbling tiredly as he fumbled with them, trying to find the right one as he made his way down the hall towards his apartment. He felt like he was about to fall asleep on his feet and had never been more thankful to reach his apartment. When he couldn't get the door unlocked he leaned against the wall, groaning faintly, fumbling again with the keys to find the right one, muttering about how next time Clarus asked him to work a double he would be saying no.

He'd only been taking the double shifts to avoid running into his ex.

It was rotten luck he and Drautos lived in the same building.

Maybe it was time to start looking for somewhere else to live.

Finally managing to find the right key, Nyx stumbled his way into his apartment, nudging the door shut behind him before bending over and unlacing his boots, toeing them off and leaving them by the door.

With a yawn, body ready to drop, Nyx made his way to the bedroom, stripping just inside the bedroom door, tossing his clothes in the direction of the basket in the corner. He knew he should probably take a shower and eat something first but all he wanted was to sleep for the next twelve hours. Not bothering to stifle his next yawn, Nyx, scrubbing his hands over his face, climbed into bed, tugging the comforter over himself.

The bed was warm and soft and as his head hit the pillow, the last of his rational thoughts vanished, instinct and desire for sleep taking over.

He mumbled softly, sleepily, snuggling in close to the warm body next to him.

He heard a low sound as the person next to him moved, shifting slightly, rolling towards him. He chuffed, barely a huff of breath, as his fingers flexed, kneading almost, at the soft fabric of the person's shirt. With a sleepy smile he snuggled closer, feeling his bedmate tuck their chin over the top of his head even as a hand rubbed over his back and another brushed over the nape of his neck, fingers gently combing through his hair.

"Go to sleep, boy," a familiar, sleep laden, voice murmured before a kiss was pressed to his temple. "We'll talk in the morning. Just sleep now."

Nyx murmured, breathing deeply, sleep laying claim to him.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Nyx woke warm and comfortable and to the smell of coffee brewing.

He smiled sleepily and cuddled into the warm pillow beneath his head before wakefulness struck him and he realized there was no way coffee could be brewing. He lived alone.

He quickly sat up and looked around the room, the bottom dropped out of his stomach as he recognized the bedroom he was in. And it wasn't his.

Scrambling from the bed he moved, frowning when he saw the basket he'd tossed his clothes in last night was gone which left him in nothing but his boxers. Drawing a deep breath he scrubbed his hands over his face and steeled his nerves before making his way from the bedroom and out through the apartment to the kitchen where he knew Drautos would be. He still knew the man's morning routine like the back of his hand.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked at his ex.

Wearing nothing but a dark pair of lounge pants, hair mussed from sleep, it was like countless mornings before their breakup. Countless mornings where all Nyx had craved was to drag the man before him back to bed and spend as much time loving him as he possibly could. He was surprised by how deeply that craving was still there when Drautos turned towards him.

"Hey," Drautos said softly, as though to speak too loudly would break whatever spell seemed to have fallen over them.

"Hi," Nyx whispered back.

"I threw your clothes in the wash," Drautos explained. "Should be done soon."

Nyx nodded, of course Drautos had done that, he had always taken such good care of him.

"Thanks," he said as the coffee maker beeped, watching as Drautos turned to fix them both a cup of coffee, remembering to add the sugar and cream to Nyx' before handing it to him.

Nyx sipped on that heavenly brew for a few minutes before looking up at Drautos again.

"About last night...I...I'm sorry...pulled a double and..."

"You don't have to apologize," Drautos was quick to reassure, moving around the counter towards him, coffee mug set aside on the countertop. "I..." He gave a small, barely there smile, the kind Nyx used to kiss just to see them widen. "I can't lie, you surprised me last night but...but it was probably the best night's sleep I've had since...well..."

Nyx cleared his throat and glanced away. He knew what Drautos meant. He hadn't slept well since their breakup either.

With a deep breath, Nyx looked down at his coffee, watching the steam rise from it. He had been avoiding Drautos because his emotions, his feelings for the man, were so complicated that he hadn't wanted to risk them muddying things even further. He drew another deep breath and looked up at Drautos as he set his mug down, pretending not to notice the way his fingers trembled.

"I've missed you," he admitted in a whisper, as though to say it too loud would diminish the confession or something. "I've missed...I've missed us."

Drautos suddenly moved, closing the distance between them, cupping Nyx' face between his hands, tipping his head up and Nyx let out a soft sound as, for the first time in months, Drautous kissed him.

He pressed his hands to Drautos' chest, sliding one up to curl around the back of Drautos' neck, and his eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss, which turned into many kisses, was soft, sweet and almost chaste.

It reminded Nyx of countless Sunday mornings spent curled up together in bed, just cuddling. It reminded him of the quiet dates they had shared and the soft conversations of the future.

It reminded him why he had fallen in love with Drautos to begin with.

The moment was broken when, down the hall, the washing machine chimed and Drautos was drawing back but Nyx held fast, tugging the man down, pressing their foreheads together.

"I..." He licked his lips, as though chasing the taste of Drautos'. "Maybe...when I said we were...we were better off apart maybe...maybe I was...I was scared."

"Of what?"

Nyx smiled shakily.

"Of loving you," he admitted. "Of being happy."

Drautos hummed softly before kissing him again.

When he drew back, only far enough to speak, he was smiling.

"Come back to bed with me," he whispered and Nyx felt his heart leap. "We can talk later. Today...Today can just be ours."

Nyx couldn't help the soft sound that tumbled from his lips as he drug Drautos down for another kiss, yelping in surprise and then laughing as the older man easily lifted him off his feet and carried him back towards the bedroom.


End file.
